<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>media darling by mopgoro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074288">media darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopgoro/pseuds/mopgoro'>mopgoro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the porn that will go on my callout post [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism (kind of), M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sounding, camboy au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopgoro/pseuds/mopgoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A popular camboy named Crow takes a request for sounding. He brings in a friend named Joker to help him with his live performance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the porn that will go on my callout post [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>media darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sounding by popular request," Crow says, and shifts his thighs wider in the dark room to show the point of the sound teasing the tip of his cock. On screen behind him, Joker’s fingers widen his ass, stretching him out for his dildos. Both are wearing masks that barely cover their eyes. “I haven’t… done this before… so pay attention, okay?”</p><p>‘<em>Joker’s so lucky</em>,’ one chat message reads. ‘<em>How much do I need to pay to guest star in Crow’s specials?</em>’ says another. ‘<em>I’m jealous of crow tbh Joker’s hot</em>,” says another.</p><p>“Don’t mind him,” says Crow a little sharply. Joker snorts against Crow’s back and smirks at the camera. “He’s just here to help, okay? Eyes on me. I’m doing this for all my fans. You’re taking the virginity of this hole, you know?”</p><p>He peels the foreskin back and, at last, sinks the sound into his own cock. Crow moans exaggeratedly the whole way down, pushing and pulling until the urethra is large enough, and the sound slides in to leave only the hooked top around the head. No matter what he says about how he hasn’t done sounding before, it goes in with enough ease that it doesn’t seem quite true.</p><p>“Fuck,” he gasps, which may or not be real, considering how good of an actor Crow is. “Oh, you’re right… I can feel it all the way inside… Haha, I was a little worried that I wouldn’t be able to get off on it, but—” Crow pulls the sound in and out, closing his eyes dramatically at the sensation. “—you guys wanna see me dry orgasm on nothing but a sound and a cock?”</p><p>Both Crow and Joker lean over to check the flood of enthusiastic messages in the chatbox. Crow’s face lights up with pride. “Anything for my fans,” Crow promises, and says, “Joker, put it in but don’t move.”</p><p>“Bossy,” says Joker.</p><p>“It’s my webstream,” Crow retorts, even though Joker is already getting behind Crow anyway, so that Crow can have the spotlight for the camera.</p><p>‘<em>I wanna see him get railed though</em>,’ says one message. <em>Come untouched come untouched</em>,’ says another.</p><p>“Just stay quiet, don’t move, and let me ride you,” Crow says. Holding the sound in place with his thumb, he straddles Joker’s legs and sinks down over Joker’s cock, tossing his head back in theatrical pleasure. “Ah… that’s so good… it’s so deep…”</p><p>“Bigger than you’re used to?” Joker says amusedly.</p><p>Crow’s porno expression instantly turns to irritation. Joker seems supremely unruffled for someone with a popular camboy stretched around his dick. “Watch <em>me</em>,” says Crow pointedly to the camera, and starts to move.</p><p>If someone were a regular at Crow’s livestreams, they’d know the performance is almost routine: the moaning, Crow’s close-ups on his own face and dick, how Crow rubs and rolls his nipples like he just can’t help himself. And it’s not unusual for Crow to promise something at the beginning of the show: <em>I’m going to fit two dildos inside</em>, or <em>I’ll suck my own dick</em>, or <em>I’ll tie myself up and use a vibrator until I come</em>. He hasn’t actually not completed a challenge yet. But it’s only ten minutes of airtime before Crow’s movements turn a little frantic, grinding down on Joker’s dick like he would with a dildo and pulling carefully at the sound, but no matter what he does he can’t seem to make himself come without touching himself.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” he hisses, in equal parts desperation and irritation. When he groans and pinches at his own chest, his whole face is flushed like it does when he’s about to come, but no matter what he does he can’t quite seem to get there. “Ah, god… Just a bit more…” He leans his head back, eyebrows pinched in concentration. “I can do it, I… Fuck, fuck, I need to touch myself…”</p><p>“You’re the one who said you wouldn’t,” says Joker, sitting up to look over Crow’s shoulder.</p><p>Crow’s bent over and panting. Every time he sounds himself, his hips jerk, barely restrained by the need to keep himself seated on Joker’s cock. “I’m <em>so fucking close</em>, Joker, I don’t need your interference right… right now… ngh…!”</p><p>“You can’t let down your audience,” says Joker. Slowly he grinds upwards, and Crow’s eyes nearly roll back with relief, although he doesn’t quite come. “They all came to see <em>you</em>, Crow. You have to give them what they want.”</p><p>“I’m trying,” Crow gasps. “God, I… What do you think I’m <em>trying to do</em>, Joker…?”</p><p>Crow’s hand starts to curl around his penis, instead of just pulling at the sound, only for Joker to pull his hands away. “Everyone’s watching. Come on. Read the chat.”</p><p>Hazily, Crow leans forward until he can see the screen. The camera gets only a clear shot of his cock weeping precum and sweaty bangs plastered to his face. "Go on. Read it aloud,” says Joker.</p><p>“‘<em>I bet he’s the kind who begs to suck cock</em>,’” Crow reads breathily. His eyes can barely focus. “‘<em>What kind of self-respecting person does this on camera?</em>’ ‘<em>Desperate is a good look… Cry more</em>’—” Joker gives a particularly hard thrust, and Crow jolts, has to steady himself or he’ll knock the camera off, whimpers right into the computer mic. “—oh please let me touch myself, fuck, Joker, let me take the sound out—"</p><p>“You’re forgetting your audience,” says Joker, a bit viciously.</p><p>Crow’s eyes turn back up to the chatbox. “‘<em>I’d pay money to be able to fuck your face like this</em>,’” he reads aloud, and keens at the thought.</p><p>"Are you imagining it?"</p><p>Crow nods vigorously, blurts out to the camera: "I want your cock in my mouth, I'm imagining how big it is in my mouth, I'm imagining the stretch... it'll be so good, I can almost taste it..."</p><p>Joker pinches his red nipples for him, rubbing his stomach to brush dangerously close to Crow’s cock. Even as it hangs heavy between Crow’s thighs, bouncing with each of Joker’s thrusts, Crow makes sure to keep the sound in and avoid touching anywhere else. "I can't come,” Crow says suddenly, “Joker, please..."</p><p>"You're already doing so well," the other boy tells him soothingly. "You're almost there."</p><p>"I need to come, I can't do it..."</p><p>"Just a little more," he grunts. "Read another one."</p><p>“‘<em>Even when he’s fucking up he’s hot</em>,’” Crow gasps. “ ‘<em>Even if he never comes I’ll just stare at his ass</em>.’ ‘<em>C-Crow-kun, you’re my favorite c-camwhore</em>—'”</p><p>He breaks off in a soundless gasp and doubles over like he's been shot. Joker immediately wrenches him back up, exposing his cock twitching dry against his stomach, straining to cum around the head of the sound. "Everyone look at how perfect he is," Joker says, and Crow convulses against him like he can't help himself. "You did so well, Crow, that was perfect, let go..."</p><p>When Crow collapses, for a second he just lies against Joker’s chest, his cock still an angry red from his dry orgasm and blocked hole. Then Crow coughs back to life. Sucks in a deep breath of air, tries to pull himself back together to his usual cheerful camboy act. “I-I hope… everyone enjoyed…”</p><p>“The chat loved it,” Joker reassures him, and reads off: “‘<em>It’s hard to come with the sound in</em>.’ ‘<em>First time and he did so well</em>.’ ‘<em>What a natural</em>.’”</p><p>Crow’s slack mouth tilts upwards in a smile, looking almost shyly pleased like a girl complimented on her hair. He leans towards the screen, soaking in the praise and entirely ignoring Joker’s hard-on still buried deep in his ass. "'<em>Now Joker should fuck him</em>'," Crow reads off tiredly. "<em>'Pound his bratty ass</em>.' '<em>Put him in his place</em>.' '<em>Creampie him</em>.'"</p><p>"'<em>I wanna see him dripping cum in front of all of Tokyo</em>,'" Joker reads aloud. "We should get you an exhibition window. Just tie you up in a store window somewhere where everyone can see my cock in your ass."</p><p>Crow moans and nods.</p><p>"Too bad we have to settle for a camera," Joker says, beginning to thrust slowly. "I wanna see everyone's faces when they realize how much of a whore you are for being fucked in public."</p><p>"God—Joker—faster—"</p><p>"You wanna do that?"</p><p>"Tie me up and leave me there," Crow groans. Joker slams hard into him, the slick crack of skin on skin joining the wet sounds of Joker's dick moving inside, and Crow's eyes close with bliss. "We can—call volunteers—from the audience—five or six guys fucking me on camera for a—a two hour special—"</p><p>"The chat likes that," says Joker with a huff. "Your fans love you so much."</p><p>Crow moans at that. His soft cock bounces for the camera as Joker fucks into him. Crow's face is out of sight, leaving just his hard nipples and shaking arms, holding on to Joker's thighs as his pace speeds up.</p><p>"You know what makes his ass perfect?" Joker says to the camera. "He can't even get off if he isn't being fucked in front of other people. Isn't that right, Crow?"</p><p>Crow must have nodded off-screen, because Joker goes on: "He needs all you people, you know. He's pathetic without an audience. Love him lots so he can have a good time, okay?"</p><p>The chat bursts into a series of <em>Love a real slut</em> and <em>Crow-kun you're so cute!</em> and <em>Let me over there and I'll show him how much I love him</em>. Joker pushes him down on his forearms, so the camera shows his face up and close to the camera, eyes fogged over with lust and subspace, and so Crow can read the chat as best as he can. Behind him, Joker thrusts in hard as the chat speeds up in an series of calls to creampie Crow and leering comments on how obviously Crow loves it. A comment reads, '<em>He doesn't even need to cum anymore. He's just such a bitch that he needs something in his ass at all times</em>,' and Crow groans, nods weakly for the camera.</p><p>"Tighten for me," Joker gasps, and Crow must have because Joker thrusts twice more and goes still, groaning as he cums inside him. The chat blurs past almost too fast to read.</p><p>When the chat's calmed back down and both of them seem to have recovered, Crow pushes himself up on shaking arms. His expression is tired and visibly fucked out, but he still manages a loopy smile, a dazed version of a celebrity smile. "Thanks for coming. I hope you had a good time..."</p><p>"That can't be it," says Joker smoothly. He shifts behind Crow, making Crow gasp as his soft cock moves still inside Crow. "We can do a little more, right?"</p><p>"I... We both came, Joker..."</p><p>"Don't you want to be good for them?" says Joker. He pulls Crow up so that Crow is spread open in his lap, on display for the camera, and reaches around to cup his balls. Crow jolts. "Everyone came to see <em>you</em>. They love you," says Joker, stroking Crow's flaccid cock relentlessly. The sound still inside nearly slides out, but he holds it in with his thumb. "See? You did so well, you put on such a good show. Look. '<em>I want to lick Joker's cum out of his tight little ass.</em>' You can't stop here."</p><p>Crow's gangly legs thrash as Joker's hand starts jacking his cock for real, pushing the sound back and forth in his still-lubricated hole. The camera jolts when Crow's foot brushes the computer. "One more time," the boy says like that’s supposed to be reassuring.</p><p>"Wait," Crow nearly sobs. His chest heaves and his hips try to buck away from the boy's grip, but his hands hold him steady. When Joker pulls Crow to lean back and spread his legs wider for the camera, the Joker soft cock is still clearly inside him, plugging up the cum inside.</p><p>"Don't you want to be good for me?"</p><p>"I do, I will, I..."</p><p>"Think about your fans. You don't want to let them down, do you?"</p><p>"No," Crow whimpers. His eyes are screwed shut with overstimulation. His hips start to move back against Joker's. “I… Joker, it fucking hurts, holy shit… I can’t even cum with the sound in…”</p><p>"One more time anyway," says Joker firmly, and Crow makes a strangled noise as Joker pulls hard on Crow's dick.</p><p>When Crow comes again, he's still hard, like he came dry out of self-defense. Just a bit of cum leaks from around the sound, this time. He's barely stopped crying out when Joker says, "The chat wants to see you take the sound out."</p><p>Crow shudders. If he tried to move to comply with the request, it comes out as a weak twitch of his fingers at best.</p><p>"Shhh. You don't have to. Let me do it. Tell me if it hurts."</p><p>"It hurts," Crow moans immediately, the second the boy starts pulling the sound out. "Ah... <em>fuck</em>...!"</p><p>"Keep your head up so they can see your face."</p><p>Crow leans his head back on the other boy's shoulder, exposing his neck and slack mouth and thin chest for the camera. The other boy removes the sound slowly, fractions of centimeters at a time. Crow's face looks more like he's having an orgasm now than when he had actually come. "<em>Joker</em>!" he nearly shrieks, as the last of the sound slips out, and the other boy drops it immediately on the ground and strokes Crow's cock, milking the cum that was still inside in long pulls. It comes out as a weak, watery liquid, dripping pathetically from the head like Joker has to squeeze the cum out of him with his hands.</p><p>"How did he do?" Joker asks the camera.</p><p>The chat reels off <em>'He's such a perfect cockslut'</em> and <em>'I came twice from his face alone'</em> and <em>'Next stream he splits himself on my dick'</em> and <em>'Let me step on his little penis'</em> and <em>'Can I volunteer to fuck him next time?</em>' Joker whispers them into Crow's ear as Crow manages a ragged breath.</p><p>"Thank you," Crow says, barely audible. "I won't... let you down... I'll do my best... Please use me some more..."</p><p>"Next time," Joker promises, with a self-satisfied grin. He flashes a quick peace sign, which Crow shakily follows, and then the stream goes dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/mopgoro">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>